Kaijin
Kaijin (灰燼 Kaijin) is a young man who is a student underneath the famous sorceress, Giselle, and thus a preacher in and a user of . He is part of the organization known as BLADE along with his adoptive sister, Karui, hoping to hunt down the and the leaders of YOMI in order to bring peace back to the Flux Islands, his home world. He is a main, playable character in the series Kingdom Hearts: Slaves to Shadows. Appearance Kaijin has the appearance of a young man in his teenage years, as evident by his actual age. Because his upbringing wasn't in a technological society, as well as his specialized training, Kaijin retains a fit and lean figure, as well as an average height. He holds dark hair that is generally kept well-groomed, parted onto his left, just above his eyes. While his eye color is traditionally a dark brown, he appears to use contacts to make them appear blue. Why he does this, isn't yet known. In terms of attire, there is one of two that Kaijin will constantly be wearing, though he has shown to wear others if the occasion presents itself. As a general civilian, Kaijin wears a simple white dress shirt, black tie, black belt, black dress pants and dress shoes combo. After all, Kaijin is a man who likes to flaunt despite his insecurities; or rather, because of his insecurities. When performing duties in BLADE, particularly in winter-time, he will wear a black, double-breasted trenchcoat over this attire, with a black belt above his waist and an orange satchel, of sorts, holding his weapons. On several occasions, Kaijin has said he prefers a mix between casual and formal wear, he believes it brings out the best of his rather polished appearance. Personality Kaijin is a cheerful young man, who constantly attempts to find the positives of life despite the amount of tragedies that one person may go through within their life. He is a very encouraging person, whom anybody can talk to without hesitation. This personality was developed over the course of his migration to Flux Islands, while they were taken over by the YOMI organization of . After seeing everybody's rather droopy faces, Kaijin took it upon himself to become the clown of the town, taking in everybody's sorrows and turning them into cheers. Some residents of the town have likened him to an older brother figure, something which he was never able to experience because of his mother's miscarriage with his younger brother. Kaijin has generally expressed himself as a man who is well-mannered and rather restrained in terms of his antics despite the fact that he believed himself to be the clown of his town at some point. He is very polite to most people, especially to those that he has met for the first time, doesn't know very well, or those who are of a senior position. He has shown to be very respectful to those who are older than him, getting along with them well because of his interest in history and folktales, which elderly have plenty to tell. Otherwise, when interacting with those who he knows quite well, he is very optimistic, cheerful and somewhat sarcastic, in a comical manner of course. He can easily laugh from the simplest of jokes, and likes to try and make humor as best as possible, though the certainty of that fluctuates constantly. Underneath this, Kaijin is actually a rather deep person. Despite his philosophy that life should be enjoyed, he has shown to be a very anxious individual, particularly when it comes to his self-esteem. He has various issues with his own identity, whether it be his personality or his appearance; his self-conscious nature makes it difficult for him to believe that people truly accept him for the way he is, even if it is very explicit. To this extent, he outwardly tried to hide this by acting that little bit conceited, even if it is rather annoying by most people. It is unknown why he acts in this way, though it is believed to be linked to the way that his parents taught him to keep up to societal expectations, eventually causing his glimmers of individuality to be nothing more than curses to him. Among other things, Kaijin is also a bisexual, having realized this ever since he was thirteen, three years ago. Due to this, he appears to be easily excited by the concept of seeing somebody attractive, quickly giving his heart to them in a comical manner. On many an occasion, he has also shown to try and unsuccessfully flirt with others, whether they be boys or girls, constantly causing him to drown in his "sea of despair" for an hour or so before jumping up at the opportunity again. Kaijin is an individual who is very academically inclined, both in general situations and in more striking situations, such as a battle. He utilizes logic and multi-perspective thinking in order to accomplish a given outcome, which he commonly devises as well. He dislikes using brute force because of his own lack of it, though doesn't appear to be above using himself as a scapegoat in order to achieve the full success of his strategies, despite the injuries he may succumb to as a result of this. Due to this, and his apparent tutelage underneath the wizard, Giselle, he utilizes his magic quite significantly within battle, holding great proficiency in its use. History Synopsis Abilities Equipment Trivia Behind the Scenes *The name Kaijin, in Japanese, literally translates into "Ash", akin to the user's namesake. *Kaijin is the author-avatar of the user. Category:Males Category:Slaves to Shadows